


Demam

by SkipperChen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipperChen/pseuds/SkipperChen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wajahnya yang memerah saat demam membuat Tsukishima menjadi makhluk termanis untuk sesaat, setidaknya bagi Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! ⓒ Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materi atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.

Hari itu adalah hari minggu biasa, hari di mana latihan rutin biasa dilaksanakan.

Seperti biasa pula, Yamaguchi Tadashi akan memjemput Tsukishima Kei, _lelaki garam_ kesayangannya untuk berangkat bersama.

Tetapi ketika Yamaguchi mengetuk pintu rumah Tsukishima, hal yang tidak biasa terjadi.

"Maaf, sepertinya Kei tidak bisa mengikuti latihan hari ini. Ia sedang demam."

Kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya Tsukishima barusan membuat jantungnya nyaris copot.

Matanya terbelalak. Tsukki? Bagaimana bisa? Seingatnya, tadi malam ia baru saja meminta Tsukishima untuk menemaninya membeli sepatu baru. Tadi malam Yamaguchi melihat sendiri bahwa Tsukishima sehat-sehat saja.

Lalu, kenapa?

"Ta-tapi, Tante, tadi malam Tsukki sehat-sehat saja, kok. Bagaimana bisa sekarang ia demam?"

"Justru itu, Yamaguchi-kun. Kemarin kalian pulang malam sekali, kan? Sepertinya kalian terlalu asik malam mingguan hingga Kei kelelahan dan sekarang ia demam."

Yamaguchi merasa patut menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Seberapa buruk kondisinya?"

"Cuma demam biasa, kok. Mungkin besok sembuh."

Sedikit melegakan, tapi tetap saja Yamaguchi tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia khawatir.

"Boleh aku menjenguknya?"

Ibu Tsukishima mempersilakan, "Tentu saja."

* * *

 

Yamaguchi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Pemandangan di depannya memang tidak biasa.

Tsukishima Kei tertidur dengan selimut membalut tubuhnya hingga dada. Kain kompres bertengger di dahinya. Wajah dan telinga yang agak memerah. Napas sedikit terengah-engah.

Oh Tuhan, Tsukki benar-benar demam.

Yamaguchi rasanya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya mengingat ialah salah satu alasan Tsukishima bisa sakit sekarang.

" _Gomen_ , Tsukki." Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Seandainya aku tidak memintamu untuk menemaniku kemarin, mungkin kau tidak akan sakit sekarang."

Yamaguchi tidak tahu apakah Tsukishima mendengarnya atau tidak. Yang jelas, ia merasa harus meminta maaf.

" _Gomen_ , Tsukki. Kau seharusnya menolak permintaanku kemarin."

Yamaguchi menarik bangkunya mendekat ke kasur Tsukishima sampai pada jarak di mana ia dapat merasakan napas Tsukishima yang sedikit terengah namun teratur. Merasakan napasnya yang agak panas akibat demam.

"Seharusnya kita sedang di perjalanan untuk latihan sekarang. _Gomen_ , Tsukki." Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi Tsukishima dan merasakan tingginya suhu badan lelaki pirang itu.

"Semoga cepat sembuh ya, Tsukki. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Yamaguchi menarik tangannya dari pipi Tsukishima, ia bangkit kemudian mengembalikan bangku ke depan meja belajar.

"Yamaguchi." Kemudian suara Tsukishima menghentikannya.

"Yamaguchi." Sekali lagi, di tengah deru napasnya yang berat, ia mendengar Tsukishima memanggil namanya.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi kembali mendekat, melihat mata Tsukishima yang masih terpejam namun bibirnya tak henti menyebut namanya.

"Yamaguchi. Di sini saja."

"Tsukki, maaf–"

"Jangan pergi."

Yamaguchi terlonjak saat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan yang panas meraba-raba lalu menggenggam tangannya. Itu Tsukishima. Di tengah matanya yang masih terpejam, Tsukishima menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan pergi," sekali lagi, Tsukishima berkata demikian.

"Maaf, Tsukki. Ini semua salahku."

"Diam kau!"

Yamaguchi _sweatdrop_. Baru saja ia mendengar Tsukishima membentaknya. Sebenarnya Tsukishima ini sedang mengigau atau bagaimana?

"Sekali lagi maaf, Tsukki. Semoga cepat sembuh, ya. Aku pergi dulu." Yamaguchi melepas genggaman tangan Tsukki secara perlahan.

"Tidak," namun Tsukishima dengan cepat kembali meraih dan menggenggam tangannya. "Jangan... pergi. Aku mohon,"

Sekarang Yamaguchi kebingungan. Sungguh, seorang Tsukishima memohon dengan wajah memerah seperti itu adalah momen langka. Yamaguchi bersumpah, Tsukishima terlihat sangat manis. Namun di sisi lain, ia ingat kewajibannya, "Tapi Tsukki, aku harus latihan."

"Bolos saja."

Yamaguchi terkekeh pelan, "Kau ini walau sedang sakit tetap tidak berubah, ya, Tsukki?"

"Diam kau."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi?"

Sedetik setelah Yamaguchi berkata demikian, Tsukishima menarik tangannya kuat, membuat Yamaguchi yang sedang tidak siaga jatuh menimpa tubuh Tsukishima.

Posisinya tidak enak. Kakinya masih di lantai, namun kepalanya condong ke depan, sudah bertengger manis di dekapan Tsukishima. Yamaguchi makin bingung, namun di sisi lain jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

"Tsukki–"

"Jangan pergi."

"Tapi kalau aku bolos latihan, nanti kapten marah."

"Marahi balik."

Yamaguchi _sweatdrop_ , lagi. Si _pria garam_ ini tampaknya benar-benar tak ingin ia pergi. Ia mengerti kondisi Tsukishima saat ini. Akhirnya, Yamaguchi mengalah. Ia naik ke kasur Tsukishima, memosisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi terkekeh pelan, lagi. Si pria pirang yang sedang demam ini telah membuatnya bolos latihan.

Namun ia tidak lagi berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Daichi terhadapnya karena bolos latihan. Dekapan Tsukishima semakin lama semakin membuatnya nyaman. Terlalu nyaman hingga Yamaguchi mengantuk dan tertidur bersamanya.

Persetan dengan bagaimana nasibnya besok. Setidaknya hari ini Yamaguchi menyaksikan sendiri si _pria garam_ berubah menjadi _gula_ untuk sesaat.

Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, Yamaguchi berbisik tepat di telinga Tsukishima, "Semoga cepat sembuh, ya, Tsukki."

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi ceritanya.... kemarin saya demam terus baper /nak/  
> Well, fic pertama di fandom haikyuu saya awali dengan TsukiYama pair fluffy kesayangan /iyain/  
> Belum lama maraton haikyuu jadi kutahu pasti banyak cacatnya. So, mohon kritik dan saran terutama soal karakterisasi ehehe
> 
> Salam, Chen


End file.
